El Trayecto de mi Vida
by Sarai GN
Summary: One Shot. Ella, hija de un candidato a presidente de EEUU. Él, un chófer contratado para cuidarla. Ella 17, él 30. A pesar de la gran diferencia de edad y todas las contradicciones, lucharán por tener lo que siempre han anhelado: Un hogar y una familia. OLDERWARD


_Beteado por Pauu Aguilar (Paliia Love)_

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mía.

**Advertencia:** Es un OS rated M por escenas de sexo explícito. Si eres menor de edad, si no te gusta o te ofende, abstente de leer. Como nosotras somos mayorcitas, nos encanta y no nos ofende, lo seguiremos haciendo. OLDERWARD.

Dedicado a mis sisters perverts, las amodoro, nenas. **Sool** contigo nació la inspiración, nuestra obsesión por los olderwards ¡ja, ja, ja! Si no encontramos pues los hacemos. **Pali** gracias nena por leerme y betearme en medio de tus traducciones, soy de las primeras que te hostiga que quiere leer y así te hiciste tiempo para revisarla. **Miry** gracias por tus consejos y tu paciencia en medio de la vida diaria y del caos. **Eli** gracias por la portada, eres genial. Al resto del team pervert, las quiero: **Yoa, Solecito, Eve, YOa, Yeya**. Besos a todas.

* * *

**EL TRAYECTO DE MI VIDA**

El trayecto diario al instituto solía ser un martirio. Eleazar, mi chófer de setenta y cinco años, manejaba tan lento como un caracol; debía salir al menos una hora antes de casa para poder llegar a tiempo. Él se excusaba diciendo que su vista ya no era la misma de su juventud, que ahora tenía que conducir lento porque sus reflejos eran así: _lentos. _

Mi rutina diaria comenzaba a las seis de la mañana; hacía ejercicio durante media hora, luego me duchaba, vestía y desayunaba antes de partir a clases. María, la "niñera" a la que mis padres le encargaban mi cuidado porque nunca estaban en el país ya que siempre estaban en viaje de "negocios" o placer, todo era más importante que yo, así ha sido desde que tengo uso de razón. Creo que conozco mejor el rostro de María que el de mis padres, fue ella quien estuvo para mis primeros pasos, mis primeras palabras, mi primer día del kínder y así sucesivamente. Ella entraba en mi habitación a las ocho de la mañana para dejar mi desayuno. Esa era mi hora de salida, ella funcionaba mejor que un cronómetro, siempre tan puntual, la verdadera razón por la que nunca llegaba tarde.

Sí, se me olvidó mencionarles el porqué de un chófer, niñera, ama de llaves, empleadas domésticas, jardinero, cocineras y demás empleados: mis padres están involucrados en la política. Mi padre es candidato para la presidencia del país, sus viajes se deben a que tiene que conseguir la mayoría de votos para ganar, y para poder conseguirlo necesita engañar a la población que él es la mejor opción. _Sí, claro_, no cuida de su propia hija y quiere hacerse cargo de una nación. Los viajes de mis padres comenzaron cuando yo era una bebé; papá primero se consiguió un puesto como alcalde de NY, luego fue como Gobernador, después en el Senado por dos períodos consecutivos, y a mis diecisiete años soy, según las revistas populares, "la adolescente más afortunada" por ser la hija del futuro presidente del país. Si supieran todo lo que tuve que sacrificar, más bien dicho, lo que sacrificaron por mí: una infancia normal y una familia feliz, ya que escasamente conozco a las personas que se hacen llamar mis padres.

No saben que perdí mi virginidad a los catorce años con el hijo de otro político. Peter tenía mi edad, estábamos aburridos de ver televisión, decidimos experimentar primero con los besos, al cabo de los días seguimos con caricias, primero fueron a mis senos, los acariciaba con las manos, seguido de sus labios, cada caricia nos encendía más, hasta que un día él le robó a su hermano mayor su caja de condones y optamos por perder nuestra virginidad juntos. Sabía por mis amigas que yo no disfrutaría el proceso, mucho menos con un puberto, pero no fue tan malo, y con la práctica mejoró considerablemente.

Al finalizar ese año escolar sus padres fueron trasladados a otro país. Hasta ahí llegamos con nuestros experimentos, pasé dos años sin tener novio ni nada parecido. Cuando conocí a Demetri, mi compañero de laboratorio en Química, que dicho sea, es hijo del Embajador de Rusia en EEUU, instantáneamente tuvimos conexión y el sexo era mucho mejor que las primeras veces. Tampoco era que nos pudiésemos mantener como conejos, digo, cada quien tiene sus responsabilidades familiares, pero no era tan malo después de todo.

.

.

.

El último día que Eleazar trabajó para nosotros fue un viernes a mitad de semestre. Ese día me levanté inusualmente tarde, no pude dormir toda la noche por estar estudiando para mi examen de Química. Por alguna extraña razón esa mierda simplemente no se me daba, cada puta fórmula estaba escrita en una lengua muerta, no entendía absolutamente nada sobre descomposición de fórmulas o lo que fuera, y estaba jodida para la prueba; así que me fui a la cama casi a las cuatro de la mañana. Cuando mi despertador sonó a las siete, pues no me pude levantar. María, como era su costumbre, entró en mi habitación a las ocho de la mañana, al verme todavía durmiendo me levantó a gritos y me puso a correr como como loca para estar lista en quince minutos. Decidí que era mejor que terminara mi comida en el carro, así que María me lo preparó para llevar junto con mi dosis de cafeína diaria; ella ya conocía a la perfección cómo tomaba mi café: una cucharada de café al ras, dos de azúcar y media taza de leche descremada, no funcionaba bien en el día sin mi café. Le insistí tanto a Eleazar que se apresurase para no perder mi examen, si llegaba dos minutos tarde al instituto ya no me dejaban entrar. El pobre con su vista deplorable no se percató que el semáforo marcó rojo, lo que terminó en un accidente. No fue grave, pero cuando la policía llegó y descubrieron quién era yo, localizaron a mis padres inmediatamente, llegaron reporteros como buitres porque la hija del candidato favorito de América se había accidentado.

Increíblemente usaron mi "accidente" y su viaje relámpago a mi lado para promover valores familiares y demás mierdas. Qué sabrán ellos de la familia si apenas me conocen. Lo que más me dolió fue que despidieron a Eleazar, él era mi familia junto a María y el resto de los empleados, y sin más lo echaron a la calle, dándole una "generosa" remuneración por ello. Cabe decir que ya no llegué a mi examen, pero me concedieron un permiso especial para tomarlo otro día, al parecer de algo sirvió que los medios lo publicitaran.

Ese fin de semana se dedicaron a buscarme nuevo chófer. Entrevistaron a muchos hombres, pero ninguno les parecía lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarme y llevarme a salvo al instituto. Me aburrí de tanta entrevista y simplemente me desaparecí con mi amiga Rosalie…

.

.

.

El descanso pasó tan rápido como llegó, era lunes nuevamente, volvía a mi rutina, y hoy conocería al reemplazo de Eleazar. Me alisté como siempre, ya que no necesitaba partirme la cabeza pensando qué vestir, teníamos uniforme, desayuné y a las ocho en punto estuve lista. Bajé a la entrada de la casa y tal fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme un dios griego enfundado en un traje negro y gafas oscuras, era la cosa más hermosa y sexi que hubiese visto nunca. Empezando por su cabello cobrizo que gritaba sexo, seguido por su piel blanca y deliciosa, juro que quería acariciar cada centímetro de ese hombre; por Dios, mis bragas ya estaban húmedas. Creo que se dio cuenta que yo estaba babeando por él, porque de esa boca hecha para el pecado salió una sonrisa torcida que me hizo mojarme más, pero cuando habló…. casi tuve un orgasmo al escuchar esa voz ronca y sensual, y la deliciosa manera en que acarició mi nombre.

—Señorita Isabella, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y a partir del día de hoy seré su chofer.

Corrección: me vine solo de oírlo hablar. No fui capaz de encontrar mi voz, solamente asentí y me metí lo más rápido que pude al vehículo. Por Dios, quería lanzármele encima y violarlo, aunque lo ideal sería que ambos disfrutáramos, ese adonis tendría _veintimuchos_ o _treinta y pocos, _así que mis posibilidades con él se veían reducidas dráticamente.

Me sacó de mi ensoñación al abrir la puerta cuando llegamos al instituto, me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar y me estremecí de pies a cabeza cuando la tomé. Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó completa y me hizo dirigir mi mirada a sus ojos, sin soltar mi mano se retiró sus gafas y me observó, estupefacto igual que yo, debió sentir esa misma electricidad recorrerlo.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —susurré atónita. Sus ojos eran unos pozos verdes y profundos, no había absolutamente nada en éste hombre que no fuera hermoso. Todo él, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, fuerte y tonificado, aún debajo del traje, esas manos suaves y exquisitas. Mientras lo imaginaba fui recorriéndolo descaradamente con la mirada, juro que me lo quería comer, mi mirada se detuvo en su entrepierna. Ese hombre se miraba muy bien equipado, y bastante excitado con un solo roce, sonreí y me mordí el labio…

Un carraspeo me hizo volver a la realidad, y cuando levanté mi mirada él tenía una sonrisa presumida y orgullosa. Sabía que me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. Se despidió y me dijo que estaría a la hora de la salida.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba casi cuarenta minutos antes en el instituto. Por estar al pendiente de Edward no me percaté que había llegado temprano, eso no solía suceder con Eleazar. Le marqué a mis amigas avisándoles que ya me encontraba aquí y que su presencia era requerida inmediatamente, ésta noticia debía ser ampliamente divulgada y comentada. Necesitaba consejos sobre qué hacer y cómo comportarme ante él, no podría seguir haciendo lo mismo de hoy, quedarme sin habla y deslumbrada ante mi chofer, babeando estúpidamente, debería ser capaz de entablar una conversación, de qué otra forma podría conocerlo y saber de su vida si no es hablando.

El resto del día me lo pasé pensando en él, era obvio que me había impactado, aunque veo difícil que él se fije en mí. Soy una chiquilla a su lado, si bien no está casado (fue lo primero que observé al empezar a babear por él), seguro tendría novia. Me daré a la tarea de averiguarlo. Según el consejo de mis amigas, debería empezar por contarle sobre la amistad y el profundo cariño que le tenía a Eleazar, para demostrarle que no soy una de esas arpías que ni se da por enterada de la existencia de la gente a su alrededor. Así que cuando vino por mí al instituto, después que mis amigas prácticamente le aventaran sus bragas y a él le agarrase un ataque de risa por ello, subí a la parte trasera de la SUV, y cuando emprendió el camino a casa puse en marcha la primera parte del plan: mostrarle que tengo un gran corazón.

—¿Sabes, Edward? ¿Puedo llamarte Edward? —Asintió en aprobación—. Siento extraño ir contigo en el coche a mi casa, extraño tanto a Eleazar, él era como un padre, o más bien abuelo, para mí. Me contaba anécdotas familiares, recuerdos graciosos sobre su familia, sus hijos y nietos… Me hace tanta falta.

—¡No veo porqué! Era un anciano que ya no debía ir al volante, mucho menos cargar con la responsabilidad de una vida más, y menos una tan importante como la suya. Lo que él hizo fue un gran error y debería agradecer que sus padres no le metieran preso por casi matarla. A su edad no debería de haber cometido semejante estupidez.

¡Me quedé en shock!

Por Dios, éste hombre estaba lejos de tener buen corazón. Plan A fracasó.

Durante el resto del camino no pude decir nada más, quise ponerlo en su lugar, hacerle ver su error, pero me dolió tanto que le llamara estúpido al único padre que he tenido en mi vida, a la única figura paterna que le he importado lo suficiente para aconsejarme, apoyarme, secar mis lágrimas y escucharme. Contuve las ganas de llorar para que no me viese, aunque fracasé en el intento, porque al llegar a casa, abrió mi puerta, me tendió la mano y se burló abiertamente de mi dolor.

—No puedo creer que se vaya a poner a llorar por lo que le dije, sabe bien que tengo razón. Su padre ha estado de acuerdo conmigo, cuando sea mayor se dará cuenta de lo que hablo; cuando tenga que confiarle la vida de quien más ama a alguien más, va a esperar que esa persona cuide de su mayor tesoro, y en el momento que no se sienta capaz que se marche y mantenga segura a esa persona. Ese viejo pudo haberla matado, solo porque el otro conductor acababa de acelerar el carro luego que el semáforo diera luz verde no cogió suficiente velocidad para que el impacto fuera mortal.

—No necesito de sus explicaciones y tampoco le permito que hable mal de mi familia delante de mí. Porque para su información, Eleazar lo era, era mi amigo, mi padre, mi confidente, pero no espero que alguien tan petulante y egocéntrico como usted lo entienda. De ahora en adelante su trabajo se limitará a llevarme y traerme solamente, no quiero volver a cruzar palabra alguna nunca más, ¿está claro? —No obtuve respuesta de su parte, solo una mirada altanera—. Pregunté, ¿¡está claro?!

—Creí que no volveríamos a cruzar palabra, así que no veo necesaria una respuesta, que tenga feliz tarde, señorita. Pero para darle gusto, está tan claro como el cristal. —Me fulminó con la mirada.

Me di la vuelta y fui directo a mi habitación, ni siquiera noté las lágrimas que fui derramando por todo el camino. María me observó en silencio y fue detrás de mí, no cerré la puerta de mi habitación cuando entré para que ella pudiera entrar, me tiré a sus brazos a llorar, le conté lo sucedido y le expliqué la razón de mi llanto.

—Me duele tanto porque ustedes son mi única familia. Eleazar me escuchaba cuando tenía problemas, me aconsejaba, estuvo ahí cuando Peter tuvo que irse con sus padres a otro país, me regañó cuando supo que perdí mi virginidad con él, la razón por la que no volví a hacerlo hasta que conocí a Demetri fue esa, me dijo que el sexo no es para tomarlo a la ligera, mucho menos a tan corta edad, por las consecuencias que esto conlleva, me explicó los riesgos físicos y emocionales del sexo. Tú y él me llevaron al ginecólogo, ustedes eran los únicos con quienes podía hablar, con su partida me dejó un vacío en el corazón, sé que todavía cuento contigo, pero aun así me hace falta él, lo extraño tanto, y la frialdad de Edward me recordó tanto a la de mis padres, al vacío y a la soledad en la que me sumieron.

—Tranquila, mi niña, ya no llores más. No todos tienen un buen corazón como el tuyo, ni esa pureza e inocencia que aún conservas. Estoy segura que Edward no es malo, pero tiene otra manera de ver las cosas, es algo que la vida y el pasar de los años va dejando en ti, una huella que para bien o para mal te va formando. No puedes juzgarlo por esas pocas palabras que cruzaron porque no sabes qué clase de vida ha tenido; no sabes si ha sido dichoso o miserable, si ha conocido el amor o el engaño, la compañía o la soledad, date tiempo y dáselo a él también. Pronto conocerá la persona que Eleazar y yo vemos en ti, esa hermosa mujer que ha crecido ante nuestros ojos y ahora es una belleza despampanante, por fuera y por dentro.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, aun así no quise bajar a cenar. Ella subió mi comida a la habitación, pero apenas probé bocado. Los siguientes días transcurrieron más tranquilos, no cruzamos palabra como acordamos, cumplía con llevarme al instituto y de regreso a casa entre semana, fines de semana estaba obligado a llevarme y acompañarme a donde fuera. Así transcurrimos los primeros meses. Las pocas palabras que cruzábamos era para pelear, me enfurecía su altanería y altivez, dolía el desprecio que destilaban sus ojos, y él me gritaba que no me soportaba, que era una chiquilla ingenua que no sabía nada de la vida, que no conocía el sufrimiento, que todo me ha sido servido en bandeja de plata. Si el muy idiota supiera todo lo que he tenido que pasar y la soledad en la que he aprendido a vivir.

.

.

.

Un fin de semana aprovecharon Rose y Alice para salir de compras y provocar a Edward. Habían apostado para ver quién de ellas se lo llevaba primero a la cama, según ellas, el buen polvo que ese hombre aparentaba sería el mejor premio. Fuimos al centro comercial y me arrastraron directo a La Perla, recalcando que Demetri debía ver nueva ropa interior, más sexi y provocativa que la que tenía, debía provocarlo si quería que me llevase a la cama, todo esto gritándoselo prácticamente a la cara a mi chofer. Lo que me sorprendió fue que tensó la mandíbula y nos fulminó con la mirada, al parecer alguien más aparte de mí necesita sexo también. Su postura rígida y sus puños apretados demostraban lo tenso e incómodo que estaba, pero decidí que era hora de darle una lección, así que lo obligué a sentarse y esperar hasta que me diera la gana. Escogimos de todo tipo de ropa: _baby dolls, _ligueros, juegos de sostén y tanga, corsé, bikinis, cacheteros, y para amargarle mucho más la espera, decidimos salir a modelarle la ropa "disimuladamente". Lo sentamos estratégicamente, en una posición en la que nos podía observar perfectamente y él estaba oculto del resto de la tienda.

Ni se inmutó ante el desfile de Alice, quien es diminuta, su metro cincuenta de estatura y complexión delgada parecieron no ser de su gusto. La siguiente fue Rosalie, que obtuvo un mejor efecto en él porque los ojos parecían salírsele del rostro, tragó sonoramente y trató de distraerse en su celular. Después de todo, mi rubia amiga es voluptuosa, mucho pecho y cadera, ella se queja que no le gusta su apariencia, aunque le digamos que es preciosa. Sin embargo, no volvió a prestarle atención en el resto del desfile. Al llegar mi turno creí que tendría la misma suerte de Alice, que ni se fijaría en mí. No es falsa modestia, sé que luzco bien, tengo un cuerpo de infarto que me ha costado muchas horas de ejercicio. Gracias a los genes de mi madre, mis senos no son chicos ni grandes, los noventa centímetros justos, mi cintura es diminuta ya que no llego ni a los sesenta centímetros, estoy en cincuenta y cinco, y mis caderas son los mismos noventa centímetros reglamentarios, pero doy la apariencia de ser más voluptuosa por mi pequeña cintura.

Cuando salí a verme al espejo con el juego de sostén, tanga y liguero, juro que ese hombre se puso pálido, hasta se estaba ahogando con su saliva. No perdió un solo detalle de cada prenda que le mostraba a mis amigas, e indirectamente a él. Me probé ropa de distintos colores y estilos y él observó cada uno de ellos, su mirada lujuriosa me demostró que no le soy indiferente, y aunque no me soporte, tristemente "para él" le excito, prueba de ello fue su obvia erección en el momento que se retiró al baño, supuse a masturbarse, porque al volver ya no había señas de ella.

Compré casi todo lo que me probé, excepto los trajes de puta que mis amigas insistían que llevara, pero hay una delgada línea entre lo sensual y lo vulgar.

En el trayecto a casa trató de entablar conversación, preguntándome cosas menores de mi vida. No quería entrar en detalle y despertar lástima en él así que me limité a responderle en monosílabos o frases cortas cuando eran requeridas. Al llegar, abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, para mi desgracia, seguía recorriéndonos la misma electricidad del primer día, cada roce de su piel mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Pude ver que él también lo sintió porque su mirada se detuvo en nuestras manos, rehusándose a soltarme. Carraspeé para despertarlo de su trance, su mirada era diferente, ahora era nostálgica, no era la misma mirada tosca y de desprecio que me dedicó al principio, tampoco la mirada lasciva que me mostró en el centro comercial. Sus ojos eran serenos, amables y tenían algo más que no supe descifrar. Me acompañó a mi habitación a dejar todas mis bolsas con las compras del día, dudó un momento antes de retirarse.

—Quiero disculparme contigo, sé que me he portado mal, he sido grosero y te he faltado el respeto, empezamos con el pie izquierdo. No es tu culpa, yo venía molesto desde el principio y me desquité contigo, te pido perdón por mi actitud, tú no tenías porqué cargar con mi mal carácter. No volverá a suceder.

No esperó respuesta de mi parte, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Me dejó intrigada con su radical cambio, no era el mismo Edward prepotente que conocía.

.

.

.

Pasé los siguientes meses conociendo un nuevo lado de su personalidad. Ahora era más amable, sonreía con mayor frecuencia, conversaba amenamente, me contó sobre su familia, su hermano Emmett, sus padres Esme y Carlisle, pero siempre evitaba tocar el tema de su vida romántica.

Una de las mañanas en que íbamos camino al instituto, se lo pregunté.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, pero no reaccionarás del mismo modo antipático de antes?

—Curiosea lo que quieras, ya te pedí disculpas por eso y te dije que no se volvería a repetir. —Me dedicó su sonrisa torcida que aceleraba los latidos de mi corazón.

—¿Tienes novia o algo? Nunca hemos hablado sobre tu vida sentimental. No sé si te gustan las mujeres o los hombres, si tienes pareja actualmente, o qué es de esa parte de ti.

—Sin querer ser grosero, preferiría que no habláramos de eso, por favor. —Su expresión se volvió sombría y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Perdón, no quise tocar un tema sensible. —Llegamos al instituto, abrió mi puerta, me extendió su mano para bajarme y pude ver algo raro en su mirada, no pude descifrarlo, pero sus ojos me demostraban ¿adoración?

Pasé toda la mañana pensando en él, en todo lo que habíamos avanzado desde que comenzó a trabajar para mis padres hace varios meses, en las conversaciones que hemos tenido desde entonces, pero sobre todo tratando de comprender el significado de sus miradas. Nunca nadie me había visto de esa manera, ni Peter y mucho menos Demetri; su mirada iba cargada de comprensión, ternura, quisiera creer también que de amor, pero no creo que un hombre como él se fije en una niña como yo. Por muy madura que me sienta es mucha la diferencia de edad, yo estoy en mis diecisiete años y a un par de días de cumplir los dieciocho; él acaba de cumplir treinta, ni siquiera supe cuándo fue su cumpleaños, nadie le dijo nada ni le felicitó. Según María, que es quien más conversaciones ha tenido con él, no quiso que nadie supiera de esa fecha. Supe algunos detalles de su vida gracias a ella, porque rogando mi comprensión hacia él, me contó ciertos detalles de una novia que tuvo y que al parecer lo dejó plantado en el altar, que se deprimió mucho después de eso y le costó su trabajo en el FBI, falló algunas misiones y le dieron de baja; estuvo un tiempo desempleado, abandonándose al alcohol y cuando lograron que se rehabilitara, le recomendaron éste trabajo, gustosamente lo aceptó, no se imaginó que una chiquilla como yo le diese mayores problemas.

A la hora de salida, él estaba recostado en el coche esperándome. Lucía tan malditamente sensual con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, los pies cruzados, las gafas que rara vez se quitaba, y esa sonrisa que se formó en cuanto me vio. No pude evitar sonreír de vuelta, siempre mejoraba mi día cuando lo veía, no importaba nada más, era solo verlo, disfrutar de su compañía por un momento, escuchar su voz, verlo sonreír, perderme en el verde de su mirada. ¡Dios! Tenían razón mis amigas al decirme que estaba enamorada de Edward. Por esa misma razón terminé las cosas con Demetri un mes atrás, no podía seguir ignorando mi corazón.

Me abrió la puerta como era su costumbre y en todo el trayecto fuimos conversando. Me contó más sobre su familia y yo sobre la mía, no me di cuenta por dónde íbamos hasta que detuvo el coche y abrió mi puerta nuevamente. No quería bajarme y entrar a una casa vacía donde la única que me esperaba era María, así que le rogué que fuéramos a dar vueltas si era necesario. Que me llevara a cualquier lugar pero no a mi casa, necesitaba su compañía, lo necesitaba a mi lado. Aceptó y, volviéndose a subir al carro, fuimos a comer a una pequeña cafetería que él acostumbraba a visitar; luego fuimos por helados, al caer la tarde comencé a temblar de frío, se quitó su saco y me lo puso, abrazándome en el proceso. Su calor se sentía delicioso, su olor era embriagante, necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, necesitaba sentirlo en mi piel, así que sin pensarlo mucho estampé mis labios en los suyos, moría por sus besos, nunca había necesitado a nadie así como a él, me dolía físicamente no tenerlo cerca.

Pensé que me correspondería, pero me apartó, enfadado por mis acciones.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, Bella?! —espetó furioso, su hermoso rostro desfigurado del enojo, la mirada dulce desapareció por completo, dedicándome en su lugar una furibunda. ¡Dios! Si las miradas matasen éste hombre ya me habría matado.

—¡Te estoy besando! ¿Por qué me apartas y me gritas así? —grité dolida por su rechazo y a punto del llanto.

—¡No entiendes lo mal que está esto! ¡Eres una niña! Aún no cumples ni los dieciocho —contestó alzando la voz igual que yo, el ambiente se estaba encendiendo, pero no de la manera en que yo quería que lo hiciera.

—¡No soy una niña! ¡Eres un imbécil! Estás tan cegado por tus prejuicios que no ves me ves realmente. No es un enamoramiento adolescente, sé lo que estoy haciendo, no pienso ni reacciono como las demás personas de mi edad. Desgraciadamente la vida que he tenido me ha hecho madurar antes de tiempo. —Ya no podía contener mis lágrimas, odiaba mostrarme tan sensible ante él, pero lo único constante en mi vida ha sido el rechazo.

—No llores, no quiero ser el causante de tus lágrimas. Es solo que esto está mal en muchas maneras, Bella. Perdóname, tienes razón, soy un imbécil, pero considerando quiénes son tus padres y la edad que tienes, de verdad no quiero que me metan a la cárcel. —Trató de sonreír pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Crees que les importa? No tengo idea de dónde andan ahora ni cuándo los voy a volver a ver. —El nudo en mi garganta estaba cediendo y ya no podía dejar de llorar—. En una semana es mi cumpleaños. Lo único que recibí de ellos fue una tarjeta disculpándose por su ausencia, que por su candidatura no podían venir para una "simple celebración". Venía acompañada de una caja de _Tiffany's_ con un brazalete, asumo que muy caro, como pago por su ausencia. Así ha sido toda mi vida, María ha sido mi madre y Eleazar mi padre, mucho más que Charlie y Renée. ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme y decirme que soy una niña y que no he madurado! Me ha tocado crecer sola y he tenido que aprender a sobrevivir con ello. —Rompí en llanto, dejé salir toda la frustración y el dolor que me embargaba.

Se acercó lentamente y me abrazó. Tratando de consolarme acariciaba mi espalda y con el dorso de su mano secaba mis lágrimas, eso me enfureció más.

—¡No quiero tu maldita lástima! No es eso lo que necesito de ti, no quiero ser la pobre niña rica a la que sus padres abandonan porque todo es más importante que ella. —Me separé de él y lo empujé, mientras más se acercaba a mí más lo alejaba, no quería que su compasión.

—¡Deja de alejarme, maldita sea! No es por lástima que estoy aquí contigo, ni porque me compadezca de ti que te consuelo. —Volvió a abrazarme, pero ésta vez apretó su agarre, impidiéndome separarme de él.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te tiene aquí conmigo? ¿Porque mis papás te pagan, eso es? —Traté de liberar mis brazos y alejarlo nuevamente, no sería la primera vez que mis padres harían una bajeza como esa.

—¿Qué estupidez estás hablando? —Se soltó en carcajadas—. ¡Dios! Estás tan acomplejada. Tus padres te han hecho mucho daño, pero aunque no lo creas hay gente que se acercará a ti y luchará por permanecer a tu lado porque te ama, lo único que los moverá será el amor. —La veracidad de sus palabras me congeló. ¿Era eso una declaración de amor?

—¿Eres tú una de esas personas? ¿Estás aquí conmigo porque me amas? —Tenía que preguntarlo, ésta era mi oportunidad de conocer sus sentimientos, de saber si mi amor era correspondido. Se tensó y durante largo rato no pronunció palabra. Esa era mi respuesta, su silencio me confirmó que no me amaba. Iba a romper en llanto nuevamente, pero no quería ser patética delante de él.

—He luchado contra éste sentimiento, me he dicho mil y una veces que está mal, que es incorrecto, pero el corazón no entiende razones y contra todo pronóstico me enamoré de ti. —El aire abandonó mis pulmones, no podía creer lo que me estaba confesando—. Después de las primeras peleas María una tarde se sentó a hablar conmigo, fue directa desde el principio, me dijo que me arrancaría las bolas si te hacía daño, que no sabía una mierda sobre tu vida y no tenía derecho a juzgarte tan duramente. Luego de ese día vinieron muchos más donde ella me contaba parte de lo que te ha tocado vivir, la soledad que has experimentado, te ha tocado sufrir desde muy pequeña. Me sentí identificado contigo, solo que a diferencia tuya, me dejé vencer, me hundí en mi miseria cuando mi prometida me abandonó. Ella no tuvo la cortesía de avisarme que ese día no llegaría a la iglesia, simplemente no se apareció, creí que ella era el amor de mi vida, todo entre nosotros se había dado con naturalidad y rapidez, nunca discutíamos, éramos los mejores amigos. —A éstas alturas me tenía muriendo de celos por lo que me contaba a la vez que odiaba a esa hija de puta por abandonarlo así, aunque eso significara el haberlo conocido—. Estuvimos en la iglesia esperándola durante dos horas, hasta que una de sus amigas llegó diciéndome que ella había huido dejando una nota donde decía que no podía hacerlo porque no estaba preparada para ese grado de compromiso. Pudo haberlo dicho antes, o simplemente no aceptar mi proposición. Mierda, hubiera sido preferible que me lo dijera aunque sea esa mañana para no quedar como estúpido delante de tanta gente. —Acaricié su rostro para hacerle saber que estaba bien que me lo contara, que no lo juzgaría.

—¿Y qué hiciste después de eso?

—Fallé en dos misiones de campo porque no podía concentrarme. La primera me la dejaron pasar porque no fue de riesgo mayor, pero durante la segunda misión uno de mis hombres murió a causa de mi error. No investigué bien, no preví lo que sucedió ese día y le costó la vida a alguien. Me dieron de baja, después de eso me hundí en el alcoholismo y la depresión. Pasé un año abandonándome, hasta que mi familia y mis amigos me ingresaron en una clínica de rehabilitación para superar mi adicción. Cuando salí de allí, me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido desperdiciando mi vida por una mujer que nunca valió la pena. Una vida se perdió por mi negligencia y es algo que tendré que cargar siempre en mi conciencia… —Fue perdiendo la voz hasta quedarse callado, con su mirada gacha, avergonzado por lo que acababa de contarme. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y dulcemente deposité un beso suave en sus labios para que supiera que me tenía y que no me iría a ningún lado.

—Gracias por confiar en mí. —Volví a besarlo, primero sus labios, luego pequeños besos por su rostro, sus párpados, su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, su barbilla, y volví a acariciar sus labios nuevamente—. Te amo, Edward. No sé desde cuándo lo hago, pero igual que tú, luché contra éste sentimiento, creyendo imposible que te fijaras en mí, que me amaras, no quería entregarte mi corazón porque creí que nunca corresponderías a mis sentimientos. —Volví a besarlo, ésta vez acaricié sus labios con la punta de mi lengua—. Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, te volviste una necesidad en mí, tu lejanía me causaba dolor físico. Necesito tus abrazos, tus besos, tu presencia, y ahora que sé que me amas no quiero dejarte ir nunca, no quiero perderte, no me importa nada más que solo tú.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti, cuánto te he necesitado, lo mucho que te amo y te deseo a partes iguales. Desde el día que me desfilaste en ropa interior he imaginado qué se sentirá tocarte, acariciar tu suave piel, besarte de pies a cabeza, estar dentro de ti y hacerte mía, he soñado tantas veces con ese momento… —Estampó su labios contra los míos en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y se lo concedí. Me estremecí cuando hizo contacto con la mía, danzando juntas en un baile erótico que me estaba nublando el juicio, haciéndome olvidar hasta mi propio nombre. Se detuvo abruptamente, necesitando respirar—. Si he esperado todo éste tiempo creo que puedo hacerlo una semana más, nena. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, pero no quiero violar la ley. Quiero hacer las cosas bien hechas contigo, por favor, ayúdame.

Éste hombre me quería matar, acababa de darme el mejor beso de mi vida y ahora me pedía que lo ayudara a detenerse. Pero no podía, la necesidad por ser suya era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, más que la razón. Sabía que todo lo que me estaba diciendo tenía sentido, pero ya no tenía voluntad para detenerme.

—Yo también te deseo tanto, Edward. Te necesito, quiero que me hagas tuya, no me hagas esperar, no puedo hacerlo, acabas de confesarme que me amas y yo te amo también. Esto no está mal, amarnos así no puede estar mal, no necesitamos escondernos de nadie, son solo unos días, da lo mismo si es hoy o en una semana, soy tuya desde el día que te vi. —Volví a besarlo apasionadamente, necesitaba que se convenciera que no era un error, que no era prohibido que nos amáramos. Ya no se considera contra la ley cuando es de mutuo consentimiento y yo estaba a escasos días de ser mayor de edad, y vaya que sí lo deseaba.

Correspondió a mi beso, pero ésta vez se dejó llevar por la pasión que nos desbordaba, no tenía intención de detenerse ni yo tampoco.

Su lengua acariciaba la mía, sus manos estaban en todas partes, acariciaban mi espalda, mis brazos, mi cintura apretándome para acercarme más a él. Su erección golpeaba en mi abdomen. ¡Mierda! Éste hombre estaba muy bien equipado. Sus labios descendieron a mi cuello mientras su pulgar rozaba mi pezón, ambos vimos la reacción de mi cuerpo ante su toque. Su pulgar se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y me endurecí bajo sus caricias justo delante de nuestros ojos.

—Hmm… sensible… me gusta mucho eso. —Luego sus labios volvieron a mi boca otra vez, su mano envolvió mi pecho apretándolo suavemente, dándome caricias que me volvían loca. Un profundo gemido salió de su garganta antes de continuar—. Es suave, como tú. He imaginado cómo se sentiría tu piel bajo mi toque, pero esto es mucho mejor que lo que he soñado o alcanzado a imaginar. La realidad supera a la fantasía.

Empujó sus caderas hacia delante, presionando su dureza contra mí.

—Te sientes tan bien. —Suspiré. No tenía ni idea cuán desesperada estaba por sentirlo, cualquier contacto con él… no importaba, llevaba mucho tiempo anhelándolo.

—Bella, por mucho que me guste verte vestida así, quiero contemplarte sin absolutamente nada debajo de mí. Tengo que tenerte. Necesito arrancarte la ropa. Entra en el coche, por favor —ordenó con voz enronquecida. Agradecí que hoy usara la limosina, porque tendríamos mucho más espacio para lo que venía. Entré rápidamente y él me siguió. Hice lo que me pidió y empecé a desvestirme, no quería perder tiempo. Me desabroché la blusa y la falda y me recosté en el sillón.

Se acercó a mí con lentitud, me acarició trazando un camino hacia mi espalda hasta que desabrochó el sostén, dejándome expuesta. Los vellos de mi piel se erizaron ante su mirada lujuriosa, haciéndome estremecer. Mi piel estaba tan sensible ahora que por fin estaba desnuda frente a él. Emocionante y tan intenso.

Cada movimiento que hizo parecía deliberadamente lento. Cuando su mano se envolvió alrededor de mi pecho, apretándolo, mientras usaba sus dedos para amasar mis pezones, se endurecieron ante su tacto y mi cuerpo ardió en llamas. Todo lo que podía pensar era en su boca chupando y tirando y lamiéndome entera. Apretó el pezón entre los dedos, rodando hacia atrás y adelante, y toda cordura me abandonó mientras me hacía sentir al máximo sus caricias, cerrando mis ojos para disfrutarlo.

Edward succionó mis pezones haciéndome sentir las cosas más increíbles y humedeciéndome mucho más entre mis piernas. Cada sensación se desplazaba desde el seno directo a mi clítoris. Abrí los ojos para ver a Edward arrastrar su lengua lentamente sobre mis pezones hinchados, mientras seguía trabajando en ellos, envolviendo sus labios alrededor, chupando y gimiendo. Empecé a desesperarme por más. Mucho más. Necesitaba desesperadamente sus manos por todas partes, juro que las cosas que me estaba haciendo tenían un circuito directo a mi centro, despertando cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

Estaba caliente y mi cuerpo hormigueaba por todos lados, aumentando la necesidad de sus manos en mi centro. Cada pequeña cosa que hacía con la boca o con la mano hacía crecer ésta necesidad, exigiendo atención que todavía no obtenía.

—Tócame —rogué—, por favor. —Todo lo que podía pensar era lo que quería, y lo quería a él. Sentir lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre. Es todo lo que siempre he querido, y se estaba tardando demasiado tiempo. Deslicé mis manos a su rostro, obligándolo a que me viera, sus ojos se concentraron en mí, dedicándome una mirada llena de curiosidad—. No lo demores más.

—¿Es esto lo que imaginabas, nena? Dios, he estado muriendo por llamarte así durante tanto tiempo. —Gimió, murmurando la última parte, presionando su nariz al lado de mi oreja mientras chupaba deliciosamente mi lóbulo. Sentí su mano deslizarse entre mis bragas de encaje, y sus largos dedos a lo largo de mi vagina depilada. Estaba muy húmeda, y el sonido de sus dedos frotando mis labios externos me dejó temblando bajo su toque. Edward ejerció presión contra mi clítoris, frotando circularmente.

Era irreal.

Yo tenía razón. Estaba segura que éste hombre podría hacerme enloquecer. Dejé de respirar reteniendo el aire en mis pulmones, sólo sentir las manos de Edward deslizarse en mi clítoris, apartando mi ropa interior; fueron los malos pensamientos que siempre había tenido que nunca pensé que podrían hacerse realidad.

—Vaya que estás mojada, ¿no? —continuó en tono burlón, succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Enterré mis dedos en sus tonificados brazos, necesitando más, siempre más de él.

Sentí un tirón y algo de ardor en mis caderas cuando vi mis bragas volando por encima del hombro de Edward, besándome más profundo que antes. Su intento de distraerme funcionó cuando me arrancó las bragas, porque al momento olvidé el malestar, siendo reemplazado con necesidad.

Quería procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Sus labios estaban por todas partes, deslizando su lengua en mi boca, besándome más y más profundo.

Mi mente finalmente procesó sus acciones y me di cuenta que, de hecho, arrancó mi ropa interior de mi cuerpo, moviéndose tan rápido, acomodándome y arrojando mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Estaba acostada aquí, completamente desnuda, observándolo colocar tiernos besos en las marcas de quemaduras rojas en mis caderas.

Él me miró con avidez, dejando besos a lo largo de mi muslo interior y abriendo mis piernas. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su rostro se encontraba tan cerca de mi centro que podía sentir su aliento en mi sexo. Dando una profunda inhalación, presionó sus labios justo sobre mi clítoris, besándolo una sola vez. Su lengua se deslizó hacia mi interior mientras su firme control sobre mis piernas las mantuvo abiertas para él.

Dejé de funcionar coherentemente al ver cómo Edward continuó su asalto con su lengua. ¡Dios, no podía quitar mis ojos de tan gloriosa vista!

—¡Oh, mierda! —grité, empujando mis caderas hacia delante, contra su lengua, incapaz de empujar tan duro como quisiera. Él había colocado sus manos a ambos lados de mis caderas, deteniéndome y continuando su tortura con la lengua, lamiendo y chupando mis labios y clítoris y girándola alrededor de éste.

La intensidad de sus lamidas se fue haciendo más y más fuerte. Había sentido algo similar antes mientras me masturbaba, pero nunca tan intenso como esto.

Edward no estaba disminuyendo sus lamidas, al contrario, succionaba y mordía suavemente a su paso. Gemí y mordí mi labio reteniendo un grito de placer. Mis piernas se tensaron, mi espalda se arqueó más y más alto, tratando de calmar la intensidad del fuego que crecía en mi vientre. Sus manos me sujetaron fuertemente, bajándome de un fuerte tirón.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —gruñó contra mi sexo, y un par de arremetidas más de su parte me hicieron caer en un remolino de placer que se extendió a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Oh mierda! —grité mientras mi orgasmo me sacudía violentamente.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, me temblaban las piernas y podía sentir mi labio inferior temblar, hasta que mi cuerpo poco a poco se calmó.

Estaba agotada, lanzando bocanadas en busca de aire, pero cuando abrí los ojos, sin saber cuándo los cerré, vi a Edward desnudo arrastrándose sobre mí.

Sus ojos me dedicaron una mirada que debería haberme asustado. Se abalanzó como un felino, su boca chocando contra la mía, besándome fuertemente. Sus manos agarraron mis caderas, pasando su brazo debajo de mi pierna, empujándola hacia arriba mientras se acomodaba entre mis ellas.

—Tengo que tenerte —gruñó en mi boca. Estaba frenético.

Se levantó y deslizó su mano hacia abajo y pude ver cómo envolvía su miembro en un condón y lo acomodaba en mi entrada, pero sus movimientos ni siquiera me dieron tiempo para pensar en ello antes de que él presionara entre mis labios húmedos y se empujara, lento al principio, hundiéndose más y más hasta que me penetró completamente.

Tomó mi mano llevándola por encima de mi cabeza. Empujó hacia adelante con fuerza, enterrándose en mí tan profundo que los dos gemimos fuertemente. Solté un sollozo cuando Edward se detuvo por un momento y dejó caer su frente sobre mi hombro.

—Dios, Bella, estar así contigo es el mismo cielo.

Se sentía tan increíble y yo estaba cerca de mi clímax nuevamente. Necesitaba que se siguiera moviendo, quería verlo correrse, ser yo la que le diera ese placer como él me lo estaba dando a mí, necesitaba verlo, así que me apreté fuertemente alrededor de su pene y moví mis caderas.

—¡Mierda, nena! Es la cosa más rica que he sentido nunca —gruñó y volví a mover mis caderas para animarlo a moverse.

Soltó un sonido ininteligible y empezó a empujar. Era una sobrecarga sensorial para mí. Sentir su pecho desnudo rozando contra mis senos, acariciando los pezones en el proceso; sus besos suaves y húmedos que iban de mis labios a mi cuello y nuevamente a mis labios, la manera en que se frotaba contra mi clítoris y su miembro se ceñía en mi interior era perfecto. Me tensé nuevamente, apretándome a su alrededor, mientras con cada estocada me llevaba al límite.

—Ugh, por favor, Edward, necesito más —supliqué y empujé mis caderas al ritmo de las suyas.

—Estoy tan cerca, cariño —gruñó enterrándose más en mí, inclinándome para con cada estocada alcanzar un punto en mi interior del que ya dudaba de su existencia—. Estar dentro de ti es la cosa más deliciosa que he conocido nunca, eres tan apretada que con cada embestida me vuelves loco.

Arremetió un par de veces más, y sus palabras y movimientos fueron mi perdición. Grité mientras mis paredes se contraían a su alrededor y sentía un orgasmo devastador recorrerme entera, tan diferente al primero. Edward dejó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras sucumbía conmigo, antes de caer sobre mi cuerpo.

Me quedé allí sintiéndome de gelatina y más saciada de lo que había estado nunca. Ésta fue la experiencia más alucinante de mi vida y sonreí como una tonta cuando me di cuenta que éste hombre era todo y mucho más de lo que había soñado. Era cierto cuando hablaban de los múltiples orgasmos, porque acababa de experimentarlos con él.

Edward se sostuvo sobre sus codos para no dejar todo su peso sobre mí, pero yo solo quería abrazarlo, así que lo recosté en mi pecho y comencé a acariciar su cabello.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso tierno. Podía sentir su amor irradiando en cada uno de ellos y en cada caricia, con suaves suspiros entre nosotros. Me sentí apreciada y protegida en sus brazos, llenando ese vacío que siempre hubo dentro de mí. En él había encontrado el verdadero amor.

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

Me parecía mentira que hoy estuviésemos cumpliendo cinco años de casados. Luego de esa primera vez, ninguno se arrepintió y tampoco dejamos de vernos. Después que cumplí la mayoría de edad, y algunos meses de estar juntos "a escondidas" me mudé a su apartamento, dejando atrás la vida de soledad y abandono que había conocido. Mi padre no ganó las elecciones, porque una semana antes de las votaciones salió publicado un artículo sobre las dos amantes que tuvo entre campañas, habiendo evidencia para que no pudiera negarlo. Renée se quedó a su lado, supongo que ya se habría acostumbrado a esa vida frívola que llevaban, aunque ya no volvió a postularse a la presidencia, sí continuó en la política.

Edward y yo estuvimos viviendo juntos mientras acababa la universidad, al día siguiente de la graduación me propuso matrimonio, y seis meses después nos casamos.

Ahora, cinco años y dos hijos más tarde, vivo una vida plena al lado del hombre que amo, que me dio el mejor regalo de mi vida: UN HOGAR Y UNA FAMILIA.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. El final es gracias a Sool que dijo que quería saber qué pasaba con sus vidas, así que aquí lo tienes, cariño.

Besos, Sarai


End file.
